1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to optimal positioning of reflecting optical devices by an all optical switch in an optically-connected system of a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Generally, computer systems are designed to accept and execute various application programs provided by a User, using an operating system to manage the computer resources required to execute the application programs. Trends towards increased performance of computer systems often focuses on telecommunication using optical fibers and/or integrated optical circuits (IOCs). As such, a need exits for increasing the efficiency and productivity of an optically connected network.